Gabriel Shepherd (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Shepherd | Aliases = Gabriel Shepherd | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Ally of Sabra and the X-Men; formerly Proto-Mutants | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; Houses on Long Island and in Columbus; formerly Crimea or Kuryk, Kazakhstan | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Proto-Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Wood; David Lopez | First = X-Men Vol 3 36 | HistoryText = Gabriel Shepherd was the last of the proto-mutants, the offshoot of humanity in which the X-Gene first evolved. As he was the most powerful of the group, he was able to avoid the witch-hunts 700 years ago that wiped out his fellows, and as he was the most normal-looking of the group, he took on a string of new identities over the centuries, never staying in one place for long and passing as a baseline human. The X-Men, with the help of Sabra, tracked Shepherd down and questioned him about the proto-mutants; however, using his telepathic powers, Shepherd read from their minds that many other proto-mutants had been resurrected for use as weapons, something they had withheld from him. Enraged, he attacked the X-Men, and Pixie teleported him to Antarctica to stop him. After relocating elsewhere (in a far warmer place), and conversing with Pixie about his past, he resolved to never let proto-mutants be used again, and dispersed himself into pure energy. When the X-Men were trying to fight the plots of Arkea and Lady Deathstrike, Sabra managed to bring Gabriel along in order to help them. | Powers = Shepherd was a Proto-Mutant who claimed to be "omnipotent." Pixie stated he was an Omega Level. He displayed the following powers: *'Superhuman Strength:' Gabriel possesses great physical strength, limits which have yet to be fully explored, he was capable of ripping a hole out of the X-Men's Blackbird to avoid capture and of intercepting and hurling Colossus out of the same, while he still possessed Juggernaut level strength and powers. *'Superhuman Durability:' Gabriel's body is far tougher and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human. He can withstand high caliber naval gun fire, falls from tremendous heights, exposure to near absolute temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy beams and great impact forces. *'Flight:' Gabriel has the ability to levitate himself and fly through the air at tremendous speeds, fast enough to make his movements virtually undetectable by any kind of sensor or tracking device. *'Immortality' or Slowed Aging: Gabriel is virtually immortal, or his aging process is greatly retarded. He has been in hiding for over 600 years since his people were wiped out. * Chronokinesis: He can create temporal pockets out to at least 500 meters, which place anyone and everything, excepting those he wishes not to be affected, in it to be rendered into a stasis-like condition. * Electro-Magnekinesis: Gabriel has the ability to control any energy within the electromagnetic spectrum, causing shockwaves, bending light, heat absorption, and a mastery of all forms of metal. *'Telepathy:' Gabriel possesses potent mental powers allowing him to affect, intrude, and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. He can also read minds, as well as communicate mentally with others over vast distances. ** Psi-Shield: He possesses powerful mental shields, easily able to keep others including Psylocke at bay. He can presumably extend them to the minds of others, as he prevented the X-Men from locating Pixie's mind when he was with her. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Gabriel exhibited the ability to eavesdrop on a conversation between Pixie and Domino from the passenger area of a plane in flight while they were in the cockpit beyond closed doors. This also implies he is capable of focusing at least his hearing to exclude ambient sounds in his environment (like airplane engines) to focus his awareness. Whether his other senses are similarly heightened remains to be seen. *''Matter Manipulation:'' Gabriel possesses the ability to mentally control, transform, and manipulate matter, energy, and reality at a quantum level. It is likely that many of his other apparent powers are a byproduct of this one. *'Healing:' Gabriel has demonstrated the ability to instantly heal himself and others from any physical injury. Gabriel is even capable of resurrecting himself and others from the dead. *''Psionic-Energy Ascendance:'' Gabriel has the ability to transform his body into an energy state and reconstitute it at will. Somehow he was able to temporary disable Pixie's teleportation accessories and turn them back on. He presumably carries the abilities seemingly common to his kind: * Disease Immunity: Gabriel was seemingly immune to the plague as were all Proto-Mutants. * It is unknown if he has Memories-storing DNA, as he was never killed and cloned like his fellow Proto-Mutants. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Immortals Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Flight Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Control Category:Chronokinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Transmutation Category:Omega Level Mutants Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Unregistered) Category:Hyperacusia Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Photokinesis Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Healers